<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I useless to the team? by HaunterFan122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557749">Am I useless to the team?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaunterFan122/pseuds/HaunterFan122'>HaunterFan122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaunterFan122/pseuds/HaunterFan122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades wondered if he's really useless on the team because of him being scared and jumpy all the time. His team keeps doubting him and yelling at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I useless to the team?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Rescue Bots fic. I'm a bit rusty at it (especially trying to portray Chase) :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The copter began to walk around in a very dark place. He was quite nervous and scared. He has no idea where he is and how did he get here.</p>
<p>Everything is so dark.</p>
<p>He can't even see a thing.</p>
<p>Where is everybody?</p>
<p>Why is everything so empty?</p>
<p>Dani? Heatwave? Chase? Boulder? Everyone? Where are you guys?</p>
<p>Blades closed his optics and vented heavily. He was so scared and doesn't know what to do. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his team, his family.<br/>
He had to get out of here. Until everything around him changes. The view around him...is the bunker. He's finally home! He even saw three familiar bots.</p>
<p>"Guys!" he gasped in excitement before walking towards them. He was so glad to see them.</p>
<p>The three bots turned around and saw Blades. Their expressions...they were frowning at him. "Ugh. You're still here?" the leader groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p>The copter bot stopped his tracks and optics widened. "W...what? Heatwave, what are you-?"</p>
<p>"Don't you 'Heatwave' at me!" the red mech snarled at him. "We told you to get lost! You don't belong in our team!"</p>
<p>Blades' spark sank. He told him to get lost? What did he ever do...? But, why? "I-I don't understand...!"</p>
<p>"Of course you don't." Heatwave rolled his optics. "You're useless."</p>
<p>Blades gasped. How could he say something like that to him? He called him 'useless'? "I-I'm not...! Chase, Boulder! Tell him that I-!"</p>
<p>Chase cut him off. "Heatwave is correct. Because of your fear of heights and you always get frightening almost everything, you do not have the authority to<br/>
be in our team." he crossed his arms across his chassis.</p>
<p>"Why did you even picked the helicopter as your form if you already know you don't like heights?" Boulder spat, glaring at him.</p>
<p>Blades took a step backward. He was...shocked and surprised. Why did they say something like that? "I...I-"</p>
<p>Heatwave scoffed. "Look at you. You're jumpy and scared, and yet you want to be a Rescue Bot. Pathetic."</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Stop it. There has to be a way for this to stop. "What about Kade? Or Dani? Or Chief? Graham? Cody?"</p>
<p>"They do not want you here. Especially Cody and Dani."</p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p>"But why?!" Blades cried.</p>
<p>"We don't need to tell you. You already knew that."</p>
<p>"But...I dont...! What's gotten into you?!"</p>
<p>Heatwave growled down at him. "Why don't you just get lost already? Don't ever show up here again! You're useless to our team!"</p>
<p>There's that word again.</p>
<p>'Useless'. Him. Useless.</p>
<p>"H-heatwave-!"</p>
<p>"Please, we asked you kindly to leave."</p>
<p>"Leave this place now, Blades."</p>
<p>"Ch...Chase! Boulder...!"</p>
<p>The red mech scoffed again. "Let's get out of here and leave him." they turned around and started to walk away.</p>
<p>"G-guys, wait...!" he tried to reach out his servo at them but something pulled him back. "No...no...! Don't leave me...! Please, I...I'm sorry...!"</p>
<p>Everything went dark again. There was a brief silence.</p>
<p>"...am I useless to the team?"</p>
<p>-~-</p>
<p>Gasp! </p>
<p>Blades suddenly jolt up from his recharge. He was sweating (if they sweat) and vented heavily. He looked around. He's still in the bunker. He was all alone.</p>
<p>Sigh. It was just another, what human called, nightmare.</p>
<p>Blades looked down with a sad expression.</p>
<p>Is he really useless to the team? Does everyone really don't want him here? What if he is useless?</p>
<p>What if his team were telling the truth? </p>
<p>
  <i>'What a failure.'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'Scaredy-cat.'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'Why even become a Rescue Bot in the first place?'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'Pathetic. Doesn't even bother to try something new and already being scared.'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'So useless. Why do you even exist?'</i>
</p>
<p>Those thoughts running around his processors...those hurtful words...</p>
<p>Blades closed his optics again and clenched his dentas really hard. It feels like he's going to cry. He vented really hard again.</p>
<p>"Blades...?"</p>
<p>A voice caught his attention. He looked and saw the three bots walked in and looked at him with worried expressions. "What's wrong, Blades?"</p>
<p>The orange mech didn't say anything but quickly looked away. His bottom lips were quivering.</p>
<p>"Hey." Heatwave bent down at him, with a soft tone in his voice. "Tell us what's wrong."</p>
<p>Blades was silence again, refused to speak up. If he tells them, he'll think that they are telling the truth about him being useless.</p>
<p>"Blades. Giving us a silent treatment will not solve anything. We can't help if you inform to us."</p>
<p>The copter bot slowly gave them an optic contacts. He was a bit surprised. Their expressions...were worried. "Now, can you tell us what's wrong?"</p>
<p>There was a moment silence before Blades vented again and spoke up. "I...I had a nightmare..."</p>
<p>"Nightmare about what...?" Boulder sounded so concerned.</p>
<p>Blades went silent again. "...nightmare about you guys..." his voice is shaking. Completely scared. "You...you guys were angry at me..."</p>
<p>Heatwave shot him a confused looks at him. "Angry at you? Why would we be angry at you?"</p>
<p>"Be...because..." and now his voice started to crack a bit. "...you told me I was useless to the team. How I was being so scared and jumpy all the time. And...you guys don't want me to be here...even Cody and Dani..." his optics started to form tears as he tried to hold back. "Please, tell me...am I really useless to the team...?"</p>
<p>His teammates looked at each other with a surprised looks before looking back at him. Blades shut his optics, hoping that they would get angry at him. But<br/>
the response is: "Of course not."</p>
<p>He opened his optics again and looked at them. "R-really...? I'm not useless...?"</p>
<p>"Certainly not, Blades." Chase spoke up. "Why would you thought of that?"</p>
<p>"Nobody said you're useless." Boulder agreed.</p>
<p>Blades blinked. "B-but-"</p>
<p>A servo placed on his shoulder plate by Heatwave. "Blades. You had nightmare and nightmare isn't real. And just because you're scared and jumpy, doesn't make you useless. We all have fear. And that's what makes us even braver."</p>
<p>Blades listened to his advice. Heatwave really said that...?</p>
<p>"You're not useless, Blades. Don't let your, what humans called them, intrusive thoughts, get you." he let out a soft smile. "You're still part of this team."</p>
<p>"I am...?" his optics widened more.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Boulder chuckles. "You're always be our best medic!"</p>
<p>"You are very important to us, Blades." Chase added. "Do not ever doubt that you are not part of this team."</p>
<p>A small smile broke out from his lips. He felt...relieved and happy. "Thank you, guys..." he wiped his tears away before giving a sudden grin. "Group hugs!"</p>
<p>"Um...no thanks. I'm just gonna-OOF!" Heatwave tried to move away but Boulder pulled him and Chase forward as they all have a group hug. The red mech groaned a bit while the police bot was confused. But nevertheless, they quite enjoyed the hug as they all laughed together.</p>
<p>Blades was now feeling all better and happy.</p>
<p>He may be scared and jumpy all the time, but he still part of the team.</p>
<p>He no longer feel useless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>